Lily Roe Scott
Lily Roe Scott (Lil) is the daughter of Karen Roe and the late Keith Scott. Only one day older than her cousin and best friend James Scott, Lily and her family left Tree Hill not long after her birth. Along with her step-father Andy Hargrove, Lily and her mother travelled the world for the first eight years of her life. Wanting a steady life for their daughter, her parents returned to Tree Hill to raise Lily around her friends and family. Lily is known as the typical small town girl who loves her life in Tree Hill. She was the quiet type for most of her high school career and decided to move to New York in order to persue her dreams of becomming an interior designer. Although she had a high profile internship at a design firm in New York, Lily recently moved back to Tree Hill and began attending classes at UNC Chapel Hill while still pursuing her design dreams. Currently, Lily had secured a place as an assistant on the set of Julian Baker's new television show in Tree Hill. Character history Karen Roe fell pregnant with her Keith Scott's child shortly before he was killed by his brother Dan Scott. Karen was forced to continue the pregnancy alone and eventually give birth to her second child to be part of a single parent family. Unknown to her that Dan killed Keith, Karen got helped by Dan during Lily's pregnancy. Two weeks after the birth of Lily, Karen took her to the graveyard for the first time and introduced Lily to her father Keith telling him that she named his daughter Lily, just as he asked her to in the dream. Karen would later visit Dan in prison and, despite her joy at being a new mother, reminded him that it was his fault that Lily would never meet her father. When Lily lived in Tree Hill for the first few months of her life, both Karen and Lucas took turns looking after her. Some nights, they had to hold her for her to sleep as if not she would continue to cry. It eventually created a close bond between Lily and her brother Lucas Scott. Shortly after she was born, Karen met back with Andy Hargrove and Lily and her mom began travelling the world with him. During their travels, Lily and her family sent postcards to her family such as Lucas and James Scott to tell them where they have been. Lily returned to Tree hill at the age of eight as her parents wanted her to have more of a normal childhood now that she was starting to go to school. Lily had a lot of catching up to do when she entered school but was re-united with her best friend Jamie and met future best friend Jenny Jagielski Miller. The three did almost everything together growing up and Lily began to excel in school. When high school rolled around, Lily was known as the good girl. She had kept her head down throughout her life in Tree Hill and never did anything to bother anyone. She spent the majority of her time with Jamie and Jenny and did not participate in any extra-curicular activities at school. She visited her father's grave every Sunday with her mother and sometimes on her own to talk. Her biggest goal in life was to make her father proud of her. At the beginning of junior year, Lily began to hear rumours that Charles Scolnik wanted to date her. Since Chuck was James' best friend and known around Tree Hill as a bad boy, Lily was unsure about dating him. Add to that the fact that she had never dated anyone before nor did she believe that anyone had ever wanted to be with her. She denies his advances and their relationship as friends becomes very rocky. Lily continues to have a difficult time opening up until she meets Noah Norris who has come to Tree Hill to film a movie. The two begin a romantic relationship and he shows her a life outside of Tree Hill. They spend Christmas break together in Los Angeles but when Lily returns to Tree Hill, their long distance relation is difficult at best. While Noah is filming a new movie in L.A. Lily must continue her life in Tree hill. When Red Bedroom Records catches on fire, Lily is trapped inside trying to save a photo album with pictures of her father. This event proves that the distance between Lily and Noah is too great so the two end their relationship. Thanks to Noah, Lily had begun to come out of her shell a bit more. Her relationship with Chuck is still rocky as he dates other girls now that Lily is single. Now that Tric must be rebuild, Lily's mother allows her to help with the design of the new club which exposes Lily to interior design. Due to the fire, Lily suffers some serious burns which have her questioning her self-confidence and threaten to undo all of the progress she has made in the first half of the year. While recovering, Lily begins spending time with Cameron Allen as his mother works at the hospital. They attend the Tric benefit together and kiss at the end of the night. The two begin dating and attend the prom together. They spend most of that summer together on Cameron's boat but evnetually the spark between them begins to die and they break up as senior year is starting. Hoping to have a fresh start to her senior year, Lily returns to school feeling excited about the upcoming year. Soon after the beginning of the school year, Noah returns to Tree Hill. Despite the difficulties they encountered in their first relationship, Lily agrees to get back together with him. Things appear to be working out well for them until Noah is killed in a car accident that winter. Lily returns to school after the break completely devasted. She begins to rebel against what Tree Hill society thinks of her by partying and sleeping with Matt Reed. After the news about Matt gets out, Lily realizes the error of her ways and begins to set her sights on life after high school and getting out of Tree Hill. Now that they're both single, and he has returned from the army, Lily and Chuck begin dating. Lily decided to go to New York for college and Chuck agrees to go with her. Lily hopes that going to New York will be a fresh start for her where she can really explore the world outside of Tree Hill and be somewhere where nobody knows her name, her past or her family. At first, Lily loves Tree Hill but hides the feeling that she is overwhelmed by the big city. She receives an internship at a top design firm in New York and hopes that eventually she will get used to life in New York. Chuck struggles to find a job and the two spend more time apart than together. They decide to break up and Chuck leaves New York. Finding herself alone, Lily tries to make things work but eventually she decides to move back to Tree Hill. Now back in Tree Hill, Lily is a a student at UNC at Chapel Hill. She continues to study design and hopes that leaving New York was the right decision for her life and her future. Lily has big dreams of finishing her education and opening up her own interior design business in Tree Hill. Lily has begun working as an assistant to the set designer on Julian Baker's new television show filming in Tree Hill. She will now be working with best friend Jenny as well as Noah. Turns out, Noah faked his own death and spent months in prison in order to protect Julian and his family. Lily is enjoying life in Tree hill and feeling much more support now that she can see her friends and family on a regular basis Relationships * Family: Lily Roe Scott/Family Family Lily is the only child of Karen Roe and Keith Scott. Although she never met her father, Lily lives her life with the hope that wherever her father is, he is proud of her. She is a member of the large Scott family which means that she has many family members in Tree Hill. Her mother Karen and step-father Andy have had a son since Lily's birth, making him her second half-sibling. Lily has always been very close to her family. Her best friend is also her cousin James Scott. Lily and her brother Lucas are also very close as he helped to raise her when she was a young child. Many of her family members are close in age with Lily, such as Sawyer Scott which has allowed them to become good friends as well as family members. Lily tries to be a good role model for the younger members of her family. Trivia *Lily was born only a few hours before her first cousin once removed, James Scott. *Karen got the inspiration for Lily's name due to the flowers which were in her dream, in which she saw Keith and their daughter. When she woke up, a jar of lilies were on her bedside table. Lily's middle name, Roe, was then chosen because it was Karen's maiden name. James Scott, Sawyer Scott, and Davis Baker would also follow a similar tradition, with their mothers' maiden names also being incorporated into their full names, but those names were instead their first names, instead of their middle names.